


Error de amores

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Without a Clue (1988)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: No hay peor error que perder toda esperanza.
Relationships: Reginald "Sherlock Holmes" Kincaid/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Error de amores

**Author's Note:**

> Amo la película de Sin pistas y mas aún todas las infinitas posibilidades de historias románticas entre Reginald Holmes y Watson ❤️❤️❤️  
> Así que espero que te guste está pequeña historia ❤️❤️❤️

¡Oh Holmes!

¡Oh Holmes eres tan tonto!

¡Tonto y además estúpido!

Mira que venir a enamorarte de semejante persona. ¡Vaya que eres idiota! Y además de todo eres lo suficientemente lerdo como para, aun en tus pensamientos, referirte a ti mismo como "Holmes". Cómo si tu tiempo con ese hombre no hubiera dejado marcado tu lugar desde hace un rato como Reginald el Tonto, alias "El fabuloso Sherlock Holmes".

¿Por qué de entre todas aquellas hermosas y muy dispuestas mujeres tuviste que ir a fijarte en la única persona que jamás te hará algún tipo de caso? ¡Maldición! Qué tendrías más posibilidades con la reina. Quizá no, te dices, pero esa es la única comparación que describe a la perfección la patética situación en la que te encuentras. Además, por si fuera poco y como si tu ineptitud no pudiera aun sobrepasar los límites del universo, tu corazón debía ser robado por un hombre. ¡Un hombre cuyo único gran amor es su trabajo!

Claro, puede que te trate con amabilidad y ni siquiera en casa (cuando no está de mal humor) te llame por tu nombre real, pero tienes la total seguridad de que aún si tuvieras una oportunidad con el hombre él te vería como el personaje de su invención más que como lo que realmente eres. Y tú en definitiva no eres Sherlock-el-súper-dios-de-la-deducción-Holmes.

¡Oh Holmes, sí que eres tonto!

Mira que venir a enamorarte del hombre más elegante, caballeroso, adorable e inteligente de la tierra. ¡Vaya que eres un ingenuo! ¿Por qué no te resististe a sus ojos? ¿O a su boca, o a su voz o al ritmo de sus caderas al caminar? Solo mírate. Suspirando y desgastando tus escasos pensamientos en un hombre como Watson. El único en el mundo que puede resistirse a tus encantos obtenidos luego de mucho tiempo andando de mujeriego. Pero vamos, que aún no has intentado nada. Claro que no serviría, pero aun así no lo has intentado. Tal vez sea tu muy oculto sentido de supervivencia intentando salvar a tus sentimientos de alguien que solo los tomará para envolverlos en palabras como "solo le veo como amigo Holmes" o quizá "Basta ya de sus intentos por ser gracioso, debería gastar sus energías en aprenderse sus diálogos".

Tal vez simplemente debas dejarlo por la paz, igual Watson es capaz de leer tu pensamientos, y definitivamente sospecharía algo al verte tendido sobre el sofá, mirando hacia el techo y con la taza de té frío sobre la mesita a un lado. Demonios, quizá él ya lo sepa, después de todo has tenido esa actitud sonrojada cada vez que le vez desde hace ya casi un mes.

¡Oh Holmes, eres un tonto y además estúpido!

¿Cómo es que hasta hoy puedes pensar que muy probablemente él ya lo sabe? Por la reina, tal vez él ha estado burlándose de ti todo este tiempo, conservándote solo porque eres el único tonto que sirve mínimamente bien a sus propósitos, porque eres el único que sigue con él a pesar de todas las veces que se ha reído a costa de ti. ¡Pero es que eres tonto y además un ingenuo!

Por última vez suspiras derrotado. ¡Ya basta! Simplemente cortarás con esto. Watson ya no te verá de nuevo la cara de tonto. No tolerarás que siga riéndose de tus tiernos sentimientos solo porque el doctor no tenga un corazón para corresponderte. Tu decisión ya no tiene marcha atrás cuando tomas las maletas y las empiezas a llenar con lo indispensable... más otro poco para olvidarte de tu mal de amores.

Justo cuando abres la puerta para salir hacia los escalones, te encuentras con la cara de Watson. Tu cuerpo inmediatamente da media vuelta, impidiéndole al doctor mirar las patéticas lágrimas que se atrevieron a salir gracias al _polvo_ que levantaste mientras buscabas tu ropa. ¡Por la reina! Seguramente el hombre está aquí para correrte de nuevo, echándote en cara esta vez los sentimientos que no te corresponde.

—Holmes ¿planea ir a alguna parte? —cuestiona, caminando hacia la mesa y dejando ahí su pequeña maleta. Puedes imaginar cómo su sonrisa se eleva en su adorable rostro, haciendo burla de tu triste estado. ¿Cómo puede fingir ese nivel de ingenuidad? Solo un hombre tan cruel como él puede querer obligarte a decir tus intenciones cuando éstas son obvias.

—Me voy de aquí, ya no soporto más la situación en la que me tiene —alcanzas a decir, tratando en todo lo posible por modular tu respiración y no dejar tan en claro el que tu voz está quebrada casi tanto como tu corazón.

—No tiene que amenazar con irse para que le dé un aumento, ¿por qué no hablamos? —¡Por Shakespeare! La maldad de ese hombre no tiene límites. Solo él puede fingir este nivel de ignorancia hacia tus sentimientos. Es totalmente insoportable, tienes que irte antes de que una vez más el dolor en tu corazón haga caer lágrimas de tus ojos. Sujetas con más fuerza tus maletas y giras lo más rápido que puedes para alcanzar a dar tan solo tres pasos antes de que Watson te sujete por el brazo, deteniéndote inmediatamente.

—¡Suélteme! Debo irme ahora. —Realmente no debes forcejear mucho cuando las pesadas maletas pueden herir de alguna forma al doctor, así pues no le cuesta mucho pararse justo frente a ti. Con tu rostro ladeado no sabes qué tan fruncido está su ceño.

—Me va a decir de una vez por todas qué diablos es lo que... le... pa... —vaya forma de callar a ese malvado hombre, el jamás te ha visto de esa forma y que en un segundo le mostraras tu rostro con esos rastros húmedos realmente fue suficiente para enmudecerlo—. ¿Holmes? —¡Oh! Aquellos sí que son gestos nuevos. ¿Qué son esas muecas? ¿Por qué sus manos se acercan lentamente a tu rostro? Seguro te golpeará y se burlará de ti. Justo cuando sabes que sus manos se encontrarán con tu cara cierras los ojos.

¡Ah! ¿No se supone que los golpes duelen? Sus dedos largos y finos solo acarician tus mejillas, secando con delicadeza tus lágrimas. Después sus manos se pasan por tus hombros y terminan nuevamente en tu cara. Con lentitud y mucho miedo abres los ojos. El hermoso verde hoja te mira con... bueno, definitivamente esa no es una forma con la que te haya mirado antes.

—Lo siento, Holmes. Realmente yo no quise causarle esto —una de sus cálidas e inconcebiblemente suaves manos se dirige hacia tu pecho, donde se queda sobre tu corazón. ¡Oh! Tal vez ahora lo entiendas mejor. Le das lástima. ¡Perfecto!

—Bien. Le dejaré solo para que pueda sentir pena de alguien más. —Una vez más Watson te detiene.

—¡Déjeme explicarle! Holmes, por favor. —Está claro que el doctor no te ve muy dispuesto a escuchar, por lo que, ágil y veloz como siempre, pasa sus brazos por tus hombros y hace que sus labios se unan a los tuyos. ¡Ah! Ahora simplemente ya no puedes especular, razonar o lo que sea que hagas con tus pensamientos. Ahora solo puedes sentir la suavidad de sus labios, el tacto de sus dedos enredándose con tu cabello, su delgado y atlético cuerpo pegándose cada vez más a ti, su aliento jugando con el tuyo y convirtiéndose en la sensación más maravillosa que jamás nadie ha podido regalarte.

Justo cuando crees que jamás tendrías suficiente de esos labios, Watson te obliga a que te separes un poco, apenas lo suficiente para que sus narices sigan en contacto y sus alientos chocando.

—Lamento haber dejado que pensara cualquier cosa negativa sobre mis sentimientos hacia usted. —Watson dejó un pequeño beso sobre tus labios una última vez antes de alejarse para tomar tus maletas y regresarlas a tu habitación, no obstante, antes de que siquiera se inclinara para tomarlas actúas rápidamente. Tus brazos le levantan en un solo y fluido movimiento. Cuando su voz susurra tu nombre real, cualquier mínima duda sobre su declaración queda olvidada.

¡Oh Holmes!

¡Mira que eres tonto! Sentirte tan feliz solo por aquellos brazos rodeándote y por ese acelerado latido del otro corazón, solo alguien como tu es capaz de caer ante el cálido pronunciar de tu nombre, ante los suaves suspiros. Ante esa pequeña muestra de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Te quiero ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
